Story of the New Millenium
by randomSWEDISHperson
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid New Millenium Series, But with Kingdom Hearts Characters. Rated T to be safe. My first story. AU. Could possibly be fit into the distant future of the Kingdom hearts world... But everyone would still be just reincarnations.
1. Introduction, Utopia part 1

Authors note: This is my first story on here, and also the first story i have ever written in English. It is based on the Vocaloid songs Utopia, A Faint Wish and New Millenium but with Kingdom Hearts Characters.  
Characters:  
Sora: Len  
Kairi: Rin  
The rest will be known later. Sorry if my English is bad, I **AM** Swedish

* * *

**Utopia – part 1**

I walked down the streets of Twilight Town. Anywhere I looked, I saw posters. They were all the same, some blue-haired robot girl and the text 'Humanity Revival Project'. 50 years ago, the UW (United Worlds) had decided to start a project to save humanity, by transferring their 'Soul' to a robot body. Everyone knew the famous words of the leader of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise. "Humans are humans because of their soul; we'll just transfer that to a body that never decomposes. Ethics are just added on later anyway".

Walking around town, my legs took me to the top of the clock tower. I could feel the fine wind of the new era playing in my brown hair. My blue eyes watched over the town that now was filled with people of the same face. All of it was because of the catastrophe. Last year, a great war had taken the lives of two thirds of the total population of all worlds. This place was in the worst condition of all the worlds. Only ten people had survived; me, five scientists and some other people. All that was needed for the beginning of the project.

"So this is where you were hiding!" a happy voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with cherry red hair and eyes the color of the sea. "Kairi!" I shouted, and ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" I continued and looked her in the eyes. She was supposed to be at the voice sample collection for her new body. Tomorrow, the two of us were to be transferred to the new bodies of ours, and become a part of new humanity.


	2. The Graveyard, Utopia part 2

Authors note: I know the previous chapter was short, but it was just an introduction. OBS! This chapter is kinda depressing, it tells you what happened to all the other people. If you are sensitive, i suggest that you skip the part where they read the names, or maybe simply the entire graveyard part. Also, my chapters WILL be shorter than most peoples chapters, live with it.

* * *

**Utopia – part 2**

Kairi's answer was simply "It didn't take as long time as we expected", and afterwards I felt dumb for not realizing it. It was so simple! Shouldn't I have been able to see something so easy? I hated this feeling. When they transfer me, I'll ask them to remove that memory, or at least take out this feeling. After the change, there will be no pain. That's what they promised.

I went to sit on the edge of the clocktower, and Kairi soon followed. "Too bad the ice-cream shop closed last year, huh?" she said as she sat down. Neither of us really wanted to talk about the war, but it was too obvious to ignore.

We spent the next hour on the clocktower, talking about our lives and what would become of us later, after the transfer. We continued talking, until Kairi reminded me we hadn't done the daily graveyard visit. Every day since the war ended, we had gone to the graveyard and put flowers on the big gravestone of all who had died. One of those who had survived was a gravestone maker, so he had made a giant tablet with pretty much everyone in town on it. Except for the ten that survived. It was simple, but important to us.

The graveyard was just ten minutes from the clocktower, so we got there fast. When you enter it, the first thing you see is the large gravestone of the victims of the war. Around it there are older, small gravestones. We went straight to the large gravestone, and knelt at the left side of it, so that we could read the names of our old friends. When I sat there, it felt wrong. These people had been important to us. But now, their names were written in the same cold stone as everyone else. A single tear slipped out of my left eye when Kairi just as usual read the names out, together with the causes of death. "_Olette, killed by bombs. Hayner and Pence, Shot while defending their homes. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, killed by bombs." _she paused before the last name. I took her hand and looked her in the eyes. Then we once again looked at the gravestone and read the last name together. "_Riku, killed while defending his best friends._"

We could still remember clearly when our trio became a duo. Since that day, something had been missing inside us. There had been an empty, painful feeling. One that we would get rid of tomorrow. After all, the scientists had promised no pain.

We sat there, silent, for some minutes. Then we stood up, and turned around. "Goodbye." I said, knowing this was the last time I would go here. After the transfer, we would be taken to the Clear World, a man-made world for the New Humanity, and also those of old humanity who didn't want to be a part of the project. It would be cut off from all the other worlds, but it didn't matter, as they would be empty.

When we were half-way to the gate, Kairi stopped. "What is it?" I asked her. She turned around and walked towards the gravestone, saying the words "I dropped my phone". She knelt down and picked up something, but it wasn't a phone, I could see that. I think it was some kind of crayon, but for stone, because she used it to write something on the gravestone, but I couldn't see what. Then, she put the crayon in her pocket and came back to me. "Do you really need that? You're even so becoming a robot tomorrow, I would have left it behind as proof I was here." I told her. She smiled and said "You're right", and then she took her real phone out of her pocket and threw it towards the gravestone. It landed in the grass, and it was whole. "You know what, I think I'll do the same" I said, and then I took out my own phone and threw it. It landed just as well as Kairi's had. The two of us smiled, and then turned around and left the graveyard.

I couldn't sleep that night. Not that it was strange. After all, this was my last night in my home, and more importantly, my last night as a human. I laid awake with my eyes closed during the entire night trying to sleep, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't.


	3. Final Utopia OSWB13

Author's note: So, we have come to the chapter of the transfer. Oh, and if you thought our main characters would still 'be' themselves after the transfer, remember that it moves the _soul_ to another body. **NOT** the heart. The _Soul._ See where I'm going with this?

* * *

**Final Utopia – OSW-B-13**

The next morning, I was very tired. Of course, that was to be expected, as I hadn't slept at all during the night. I got up and went out directly. We weren't allowed to eat before the transfer, so I couldn't have any breakfast. Saying I was in a bad mood was an understatement.

I walked around town, feeling a bit sad that I was in such a bad mood the last time I saw all of this. Even though the people were gone, the city still had life. Birds, insects, plant life, the various animals in the forest… all of it was alive, even the endless sunset. In the Clear World, everything was dead. A few of old humanity, and robots.

Later that day, I was standing outside the HRPMB (Humanity Revival Project Main Building), when Kairi ran up to me, calling my name. "Are you ready?" I asked her, and when she nodded, we went into the building.

Inside the building, we were greeted by the scientists. Kairi whispered something to one of them, and that scientist nodded. Then their leader told us what would happen. "We will transfer your soul to a robot body. In a week, you will wake up in Clear World, without troubles of the past bothering you. You will be a part of the ultimate society, the new humanity."

They continued to explain details for some minutes, and then they pointed at the door that we were to enter. We went for the door, but when we almost were there, Kairi stopped. "Sora" she said. "After the transfer… we'll still be friends, right?" I looked at her for a couple of seconds, and then smiled. "Of course. I'll always be your friend, Kairi." I answered. She smiled and nodded, and then we went through the door.

After that, I don't remember much. Only bright light, and for some reason, water. What I do remember, is waking up.

The first of my senses that activated was my sense of smell. A faint smell of plastic filled the air. But it didn't bother me. Nothing did. Not even the fact that the only sense I had was smell, making me almost completely isolated from the outside world. I was neither happy nor sad, and nothing was boring or fun. It was like I had no feelings left. At least the pain was gone, but it wasn't like I could be happy about it.

After a while, I could feel that I was lying on something. But it was neither warm nor cold, but I could tell it was soft. Not that it mattered to me. When my hearing returned, I heard a familiar voice. Kairi. Her voice still sounded the same, but there was no warmth in it. "Sora, do you hear me? Answer." It sounded like something a worried person would say, except the voice had no emotion.

But when my sight came back, I realized that it wasn't Kairi calling my name. It was a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress and blue sandals. "Who are you?" I asked, remembering how you're supposed to act in this kind of situation. After all, I still remembered how it was to have feelings. She widened her eyes, probably out of memories of similar situations, and said "It's me, Kairi! You didn't think we would look the same after the transfer, did you?" She still had that emotionless voice. To say the truth, I did. But looking to my side, I saw a mirror. In it, a boy with spiky blonde hair stared back at me. At least my face was still the same. Normally I would have been shocked, but all that happened was a small bit of data being added to my memory.

Later that day, I was given a house and a number. OSW-B-13. It stood for 'Other small worlds, boy, thirteenth to wake up', or something like that. Following a pattern, Kairi was RG-F-14. RG was for Radiant Garden, as that was where she was born. The numbers were, of course, the thirteenth/fourteenth from each world to wake up, not the thirteenth/fourteenth of all people to wake up.

The life as a robot was dull and empty. The houses were painted white, with a strange sigil on the front doors, with its owner's code on it. Not that I cared. Not that anyone cared. As the days passed, more and more of our old lives just… disappeared, faded into nothing. A robot didn't know what was important to remember, so it simply erased the earliest memories when the space for memories was full. In only a few months, we had almost forgotten everything. Our names, our families, our homes, our lives. The memories of our emotions. What is 'pain'? What is 'suffering'? What is 'warm'? What is 'cold'? What is 'love'? What is 'blushing'? What is 'tiredness'? What is 'happiness'? What is 'life'? What is 'living'? What is 'myself'? What am I?  
All the days in our pasts have been reduced to nothing but endless amounts of data gone forever. We can't return anymore.


	4. A Faint Wish

Author's Note: Okay, now this chapter begins at the song 'A faint wish'. For those who do not know the story, that's 50 years after the previous chapter. Nearly all of old humanity is gone. This part of the story begins in Naminé's POV

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Faint Wish.**

**Naminé POV.  
**

We were running. That was all that mattered right now. We ran and ran. Behind us were the screams of those who weren't fast enough. I heard my brother shout something, but I couldn't hear what. We ran into a building in front of us. I noticed the sign on the door – OSW AWAKENING CENTER. We continued running, knowing that behind us were only one other person, the one who had taken care of us. Then, we came to a Dead End. Or well, _almost _a dead end. There was an elevator with place for two. The other person pushed us in. We heard her last words. "The two of you have to live on!" Then the elevator doors closed, and we went up.

I couldn't believe it. The only one who had been there for us was gone. We were alone. The last siblings of the world. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. There was a reason we were here. We had to use the 'machine', a device that could change history. If we could activate it, the world would become better. If only we knew where things went wrong…

The elevator stopped. We were there. "You ready?" I asked my brother, who was still beside me. "Yeah." he answered, and we left the elevator. We immediately began searching for the machine. After a while, I heard my brother's voice. "Naminé, I think I found it!"

I ran towards the voice, and my brother was right, it was there. We went into the room it was in, and locked the door. I started searching for a manual, while my brother held a close eye on the door. "Aha! I found it!" I exclaimed, feeling proud of myself for the first time. I went to the machine, and started reading the manual. "It says here, we should just press this button, and then go into that room with the glass walls, and then the machine will change history the way we want it." I said, reading the manual. My brother came over to me. "Well then, let's change history." he said, his blue eyes confident and strong. I nodded, and started to press the button. But then we heard someone trying to open the door. "Hurry" shouted my brother, and we pressed the button. The door burst open, but we were surrounded by energy. In the energy we could see pictures of people, and all of them looked a bit like us. Suddenly, memories began flowing into us, memories of all these peoples life. We knew them. A Key and a Princess, a Nobody and a Witch, A voice synthesizer and its mirror image, A person who was transferred into a robot body, and his best friend. So many lives, all were they ours.

"Just how much time has passed, until we got into this place?" I asked, even though none of us knew. The energy that protected us started to fade. "You always were there for me, and you always protected me. This time, I'll protect you!" I continued, and as the energy faded, I pushed my brother into the glass room, and closed the door. "At this rate, we would both die. I'll buy us some time until the system activates. I'll leave this mission for you." I said. My brother shouted. "Stop it, Naminé! Just open this door!"

But I didn't open. The robot that had been outside all the time came in and attacked me. I realized that he looked a lot like my brother, and I could see the number on his arm. OSW-B-13. He attacked again, and I had nothing to defend myself with. I felt blood in my mouth, and I heard my brother screaming my name. I turned around, and fell to my knees, putting my hand at the glass, and as a trail of red liquid ran down my cheek, I smiled and said: "Its okay… In the world where everything is changed… We'll meet again." I heard my brother scream my name, and then everything went black. I could only hope the machine activated in time.

**Roxas POV.**

"Naminé!" I screamed as my sister took her last breath. Behind me, the machine activated, and a bright light shone all around me. I was terrified as memory after memory disappeared into nothing, and my entire body changed. Minutes later, I was a brown-haired boy with black clothes, and all my memories were gone. Piece for piece, a glass elevator formed around me. Behind me stood a girl in a black coat. Her hood was up, so I only saw half of her face. When I noticed her, she smiled and said "This elevator goes to the higher planes"


	5. New Millennium

Author's Note: I have changed my writing style a bit since I wrote the last chapter, I hope you don't mind too much… Would you please review, by the way? I would greatly appreciate it!

**Chapter 5 – New Millennium.**

The elevator was going up. In one corner stood the hooded girl by a panel with lots of buttons, and I stood in the opposite corner, still with no idea of who and where I was. This far, the elevator was still inside, but as it moved up the building around it just… disappeared. But the elevator kept going up. I turned to the girl. "Why am I going up in this elevator?" I asked. The girl let out a small giggle, then said "The elevator and your life, aren't they the same?"

I didn't get what she meant, but then she pointed out through the glass. Down there I could see three teenagers. One of them looked like me, with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His friends were a tall silver-haired boy and a red-haired girl. They seemed familiar, but still they seemed like total strangers. All of them held some really weird weapons, and from the look on their faces they were very alert. Suddenly, arrows of darkness targeted them and covered them. It was impossible to see what happened, and the elevator speeded up to leave them. "No! We have to help them!" I screamed, but the girl ignored me. I looked at her with anger in my eyes. "Why are you showing me this, If you won't let me help them? What is your motive?" I shouted at her, but she ignored me. "Ah, how doomed humanity is." she said calmly and turned to the panel, and pressed a few buttons. The elevator started to slow down, though it never stopped completely. The girl pointed out through the glass again.

Down there, three young teens were running for their lives. Even though they looked the same as the people in the previous 'vision', they were different people. I just knew it. The silver-haired one screamed something to his friends, and pushed them into a building, closing the door behind them. He held the door closed, preventing them from coming out to help him, as what looked like some kind of bomb exploded outside. His eyes widened, and the explosion took him. When it faded, he was gone. The door slowly opened, and the other two came out. Seeing the destruction and realizing what had happened, the girls eyes widened and tears started to form in them. She hugged her friend, her tears making his shirt wet. The boy was surprised, but slowly hugged her back, he too crying over their best friend. Then everything down there went blank, and the elevator started moving up faster again.

I found myself crying. I turned to the girl, keeping my head down to hide my tears. "Why are you showing me this? Sad things, horrible things, are you trying to make me sad?" I screamed at her, still keeping my head down. She tilted her head, then pulled down her hood, revealing short black hair and blue eyes. Looking at her, I realized she looked a lot like the red-haired girl in the visions. "No, I am trying to make you realize" she said. "Realize what?" I asked. The girl pulled up her hood again, and said "The sad fate of the original millennium."

As she spoke, her voice changed from a normal girl's voice, to a somewhat deeper one. A voice much closer to the voice of a younger me, I realized. When she once again pulled the hood down, her figure had changed to that of a teenager boy, and her face and hair was identical to mine. "After all, your life is the same as this elevator." she said, as the elevator was surrounded by what looked like different scenarios playing out in black and white. She pressed a button, and the elevator doors opened. "Go. Change history." she said, smiling. I looked at her for a second, then realized what she meant, and smiled at her. "You got it!" I told her, and then jumped out of the elevator.

As I fell, the scenarios started playing backwards, and I realized they were different outcomes of history. They played backwards until they all showed the same thing; black space with a sphere of light in the middle of it. And suddenly, I was there, the sphere in my arms. The space around me was black, but not dark. The sphere illuminated it all. Looking at the sphere, I saw pieces of history. I carefully moved my hand into the sphere. _Light! _I thought, and the sphere became brighter.

Suddenly, I was floating above the place where the teenagers had been fighting the arrows of darkness. The darkness changed to light, and disappeared. The teenagers were surprised, but then they smiled, not noticing me.

After that, I was moved to the place with the running teenagers. Just before it was about to explode, the bomb disappeared in light. The silver-haired teenager went away from the door, letting the others out. They came out slowly, and seeing their friend alive, they hugged him in happiness. They then looked at me. I smiled, and disappeared from there. I had changed history to a brighter one, my duty was gone. Suddenly, the memories of all my lives came back to me.

I was in a white room. My body had been restored to what it was before I entered the elevator. At the other end of the room sat a blonde girl with a sketchbook, drawing something I couldn't see. "Did you do it? You know, change history?" She asked, not looking up from her sketchbook. I nodded. "Yeah" I said to her. She lifted her head, looking at me, smiling. Suddenly, beside her sat three other girls. One looked like she was her twin, and the other two, I realized were the red-haired girls from the visions. I felt something split inside me, and then I knew that beside me stood no only the brown-haired teens from the visions, but also a pretty much clone of me. They stayed for some minutes, then they disappeared as the girl stood up. She walked over to me and reached out to me with her hand. I took it, and she led me to a wall. As she touched it, a door formed. She opened it, and I was shocked by the inside of it. All of my friends from all of my lives were there. I felt something disappear as the memories of my other lives broke free and formed into al my different reincarnations. The girl looked at me and said "Welcome home, _Len_." I watched her change into a girl with shorter and more yellow hair, and even larger blue eyes. I smiled, remembering who I truly was.

"_Thank you, Rin"_

**Chapter 5 – New Millennium – End**

Author's Final Note: That was this story. Yes, the Roxas and Naminé of Faint wish, and the Sora of New Millennium were actually Len and Rin Kagamine. Didn't see that coming, huh?  
I'd be happy if anyone were to review this, and tell me what was bad/good with it.  
I am going to start writing another Kingdom Hearts story soon, called 'Alternate Universes'. It will hopefully be up soon, please read it.


End file.
